Witajcie w Saskatchewan!
Zgubna pordóż: Saskatchewan - odcinek 1 Centrum wyspy Jack: 'Witajcie w programie Zgubna Podróż: Saskatchewan! Jestem Jack McGrath i poprowadzę ten program. Jesteśmy na średniej wielkości wyspie Saskatchewan, to właśnie na niej odbędzie się program. 16 nieznających siebie ludzi będzie musiało zmierzyć się ze sobą w wyzwaniach. Zostaną podzieleni na 2 drużyny, a ta, która przegra, będzie musiała wyeliminować jedną osobę. Z czasem drużyny przestaną istnieć i każdy będzie grał na własną rękę. Zwycięzca dostanie gotówkę o wartości miliona dolców! Chcecie wiedzieć kto to? Poznajmy ich! ''/intro/ '' ''Kamera się oddala od Jacka i widać za nim lądujący samolot. Po wylądowaniu wychodzi z niego młoda dziewczyna o rudych włosach i ciekawym ubiorze. 'Jack: '''Oo, Sarah, witamy! '''Sarah: '''Cześć. To ty będziesz prowadził Zgubną Podróż? ''Jack się uśmiechnął i kciukiem pokazał na siebie. '''Jack: Tak, to właśnie ja. O, chyba wychodzi kolejna osoba... Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Wierzę, że ten program odmieni moje życie i będzie to największa przygoda. Być może wyjdę na dziwaczkę, ale marzyłam o tym! Z samolotu wychodzi starsza kobieta, podchodzi do Jacka. Jack: Emm... Triss? Witam! Triss: To jest ta wyspa? Chyba sobie kpisz. Jack: '''Tak, to właśnie ona. '''Triss: Ech, w co ja się wpakowałam? Pozdrawiam moje dzieci Vanesse, Stephanie, Christophera, Gulianne, Mauricego... Jack zatkał jej usta. Jack: '''Dobra, dobra, już starczy! '''Triss: Precz te łapska! Mam męża! To gdzie ci przeciwnicy? Sarah podbiegła do Triss i uścisnęła ją. Sarah: '''Hej, jestem Sarah. '''Triss: '''Dzień dobry dziecinko, Triss. '''Sarah: '''Masz bardzo ładne buty. '''Triss: Naprawdę tak uważasz? Sarah: Jasne. Sarah uśmiechnęła się. Triss: Dzięki, kupiłam je na targu na wyprzedaży. Ja nie wiem czy wytrzymam bez moich dzieci, chyba nie wytrzymam. Ubzdurało mi się miliona to teraz mam! Głupie babsko ze mnie! Z samolotu wyszło dwóch facetów - jeden zadowlony, a drugi przeciwnie - oburzony. Jordan: Moglibyście wziąć stąd tego frajera? Jordan wskazał na chłopaka stojącego obok niego. '' '''Clayton:' Ojejku, już, nie denerwuj się. :* Jack: '''...Oook, witamy Claytona i Jordana. '''Jordan (pokój zwierzeń): Co to ma być za poje**na wyspa?! Jest spoko, ale ci uczestnicy... Nie wytrzymam tutaj! Z samolotu wybiegła umięśniona dziewczyna. '' '''Jordan:' Może nie będzie tak źle... Powiedział do siebie i podbiegł do kobiety. '' '''Jordan: '''Hej młoda damo, Jordan jestem. '''Taylor: '''Nie próbuj mnie podrywać, jasne? Nie przyszłam tutaj by zawierać przyjaźnie, więc daruj sobie. '''Jordan:' Jak chcesz. Taylor się oburzyła. Taylor: 'Jack! Gdzie jest Jack?! Czy to ty jesteś Jack McGrath?! ''Taylor już szła w jego kierunku próbując go zaatakować. Jack przestraszony tylko niewinnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. '''Jack: '''Taak, ale o co chodzi? Ach tak, hej Taylor! '''Taylor: Wyspa?! Nie pisałam się na coś takiego?! Taylor warknęła, a Jack dał jej kontrakt. Taylor zaczęła wymachiwać pierwszą stroną. Taylor: Wyraźnie jest napisane, że będziemy spali w domkach! A ja tu żadnych domków nie widzę... Chyba, że są gdzieś dalej, oby były, bo inaczej pożałujesz. Jordan (po cichu): Ostra laska. Jack: 'Przeczytaj dalej. Będziecie spać w domach, które sami sobie wybudujecie. I na tym będzie polegało wasze pierwsze wyzwanie. ''Z samolotu wybiegł następny uczestnik. '''Jack: I oto jest Malcolm! Malcolm: 'Dzień dobry Chris, to moi przeciwnicy? Hej wam! ''Jordan i Taylor pokazali niemiły gest w kierunku chłopaka. '''Malcolm: '''No cóż, będzie ciekawie. Z moich obliczeń wynika, że spędzimy tutaj około miesiąc. '''Taylor: A z moich obliczeń wynika, że zaraz dostaniesz łomot. Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Cóż za agresja! Jestem oburzony! Triss wściekła podbiegła do Taylor. Triss: 'Hej ty! Koleżaneczko, uważaj sobie ze słówkami, bo się skończy dla ciebie dzień dziecka. Ty jesteś dla mnie zwykłą gówniarą i nie pozwolę ci tak innych poniżać. Co ty sobie myślisz? Przyszła taka paniusia od siedmiu boleści i będzie się rządziła! ''Triss złapała się za serce. '''Triss: Matko boska, już mnie przez was głowa boli, serce i wszystko. Taylor zmierzyła tylko Triss wzrokiem cicho podśmiewując się z niej. Triss (pokój zwierzeń): Stanęłam w obronie Malcolma, bo przypomina mi on mojego kochanego syna. Ja nie wiem jak ja z tymi dzieciorami wytrzymam, przeż to jakieś luje są i w ogóle. A ta chłopczyca niech mi się więcej na oczy nie pokazuje, za dużo się przez nią wycierpiałam przez te ostatnie minuty! Za Jackiem stał jakiś mężczyzna. Jack się odwrócił. Jack: '''Nie próbujcie mnie straszyć! Cześć Alan? '''Alan: Cześć, ja jestem Alan. Jack: I właśnie to powiedziałem? Alan: '''Nieważne. Wiecie kto wygra ten program? Ja! '''Alan (pokój zwierzeń): Mam świetną strategie, dzięki czemu zawodnicy na pewno mnie polubią. Myślę, że wygram ten program. Sarah podeszła do Alana. Sarah: '''Hej, jestem Sarah! '''Clayton: O, hej Anal. Jestem Clayton. Alan: '''Wy wylecicie pierwsi. '''Sarah: Słucham? Alan: 'Wylecicie pierwsi. Nie słyszeliście?! ''Z samolotu wybiegła blondynka ubrana w różowe szpilki. '''Chloe: Auć! Seriooo? To ta wyspa? Taylor: '''A tej po co szpile? '''Triss: '''A daj spokój. '''Chloe: Bo ja inaczej sobie wyobrażałam tą wyspę... Chloe podeszła do Jacka. Chloe: '''Jack? *.* '''Jack: '''Taaak? '''Chloe: '''Przystojny jesteś! *-* '''Jack: Wiem, dzięki. Kolej na... Z samolotu wyszła Cindy. Jack: Siemasz Cindy! Cindy: Siemka Jack. Cindy stanęła koło uczestników. '' '''Cindy: '''Hej jestem Ci... '''Taylor:' Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Triss drgnęła. '' '''Triss:' Jezu święty! Taylor, nie strasz mnie, zawału bym przez ciebie dostała. Tak się drzeć? No pomyśl trochę. Taylor: Ale ja powiedziałam normalnie? Triss: 'Przestań, głowa i uszy mnie przez ciebie bolą, co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że co!? Pytam się!!! ''Z samolotu wyszła blondynka ubrana w ciemnoczerwony golf i czarne spodnie. '''Jack: '''Melissa! '''Melissa: A więc będę walczyła z tymi idiotami? Jack: '''Tak jest. '''Triss: '''Ej, a czemu ona nas obraża? Zrobiliśmy jej coś? Żeby taka gówniara nas tak poniżała, tak na pewno nie będzie! Młode to i głupie... '''Melissa: Hę? Mówiłaś coś? Triss: Jak Boga kocham ja zaraz zawału dostanę od tej waszej głupoty! Głupie pindy!!! Wszyscy: :O Triss: '''No co? Jak do domu wrócę to jeszcze obiad muszę zrobić. '''Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Serio? Serio?! Ci zawodnicy to frajerzy, łatwo będzie ich ograć. Ta starsza świruska jest co najmniej dziwna, widocznie chce już wrócić do domu, skoro gada o obiedzie. Alan: '''Zastanawiam się nad czymś... '''Sarah: Nad czym? Clayton: '''Nad tym, że mam fajne buty? <3 '''Chloe: '''To ja mam fajne buty! '''Clayton: '''Ja też mam fajne! '''Chloe: Noo, mogą być. Sarah: '''Ja też mam fajne. '''Chloe: Ty? Odejdź ode mnie niemodna wieśniaczko. Alan: Nad tym czy najpierw wywalić tych co przybyli pierwsi, czy może tych co pierwsi się do mnie odezwali. Wszyscy: 'WTF? x_x ''Melissa chwyciła się za głowę. Z samolotu wyszli pozostali uczestnicy i odleciał. Pewien chłopak podszedł do Melissy. '''Charlie: '''Hej, jestem Charlie, a ty? '''Melissa: '''Oł, hej, Melissa. '''Charlie: Fajne imię, Melissa. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Melissa: '''No jasne. ;) '''Triss: '''Melissa, uspokój się wreszcie!!! '''Melissa: ? Triss: Uspokoisz ty się gówniaro czy nie!? Malcolm: '''Spokojnie Triss, spokojnie. '''Triss: A ty co do mnie po imieniu mówisz? Koleżaneczkę sobie znalazłeś?! Xavier podszedł do Justine, która stała gdzieś tam na końcu rozpaczona. Xavier: '''Jak ci na imię, piękna? Dlaczego płaczesz? '''Justine: Justine jestem. No bo mam złe przeczucie! Xavier: Jak to? O co chodzi? Ja Xavier. J'ustine: '''Wyszłam z samolotu ostatnia, czyli odpadnę jako pierwsza! ''Xavier próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Xavier: Ależ kochana, to nie ma nic do rzeczy! Weź się w garść i zapoznaj z innymi, wtedy na pewno nie odpadniesz. Justine: '''Łatwo ci mówić! '''Justine (pokój zwierzeń): Krąży nade mną jakaś klątwa, ciągle jestem ostatnia. Boję się, że odpadnę jako pierwsza. Dlaczego zawsze muszę być ostatnia?! Ja nie chcę być ostatnia! Jessica podeszła do pozostałych. Cindy przybiegła i uściskała ją. Cindy: 'Hejka! Jestem Cindy! '''Jessica: '''Taa, ja Jessica... ''Odpowiedziała chłodno, wyjęła z torebki alkohol i zaczęła pić. Cindy widząc, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty na rozmowę - poszła pogadać z Sarah. 'Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): No sorry, ale nie chce mi się z nikim gadać. Przyjechałam na wakacje! Tak w ogóle to chce mi się spać. ' Sean i Norman stali naprzeciwko siebie. '''Sean: '''Wyszliśmy z samolotu jako ostatni. :c '''Norman: No co ty!? Nie zauważyłem... Sean: Wyluzuj ziomek! Norman: Hę? Jack zabrał Jessice alkohol. Jessica: A ty gdzie te łapska!? Oddaj to! Jack: Czas na podział drużyn. Jak myślicie, kto ma zdolności przywódcze? Melissa: Charlie! Uśmiechnęła się do Charliego i popchnęła go do Chrisa. Jack: 'No dobrze, a więc Charlie zostanie kapitanem pierwszej drużyny. Kto jeszcze? '''Charlie: '''Dzięki Melissa. ''Melissa puściła oczko do Charliego. '''Taylor: '''Ja! '''Jack: No dobrze, zapraszam Taylor. Taylor wyszła na środek. Jack: '''Wybierajcie skład swojej drużyny. Charlie, zaczynasz. '''Charlie: No to może... Melissa? Melissa podeszła do Charliego. Melissa: Świetnie! Taylor: '''Jordan. '''Jordan: Wiedziałem! Charlie: Hmm... Ta fajna... Melissa mu przerwała. Melissa: 'Wybierz jakiegoś silnego faceta. '''Charlie: '''Niech będzie ten czarnoskóry i umięśniony facet. ''Sean podszedł do swojej drużyny. '''Sean: Joł, Sean jestem! Taylor: 'Tak pogrywacie? No to tym razem postawimy na inteligencję. Kujonie, chodź do nas! ''Malcolm zorientował się, że chodzi o niego i posłusznie podbiegł do Taylor. 'Jack: '''Malcolm, od tej pory należysz do drużyny numer 2 o nieznanej jeszcze nazwie. '''Charlie: '''Ta dziewczyna! ''Wskazał na Sarah. '''Sarah: Ja? Świetnie! Podbiegła zadowolona. Chloe: Może tak by w końcu ktoś mnie wybrał? Powiedziała piłując paznokcie. Taylor: Jeśli trafisz do mojej drużyny to wyrwę ci te paznokcie! Chloe: '''Spadaj! '''Taylor: '''Ta na C... Cindy? '''Cindy: Ja? Tak, Cindy! Podeszła posłusznie do swojej drużyny. Jack: Zostało 8 osób, 4 chłopacy i 4 dziewczyny: Norman, Justine, Xavier, Triss, Clayton, Chloe, Alan i Jessica. Charlie, twoja kolej, kogo wybierasz? Charlie: 'Może... Norman? ''Norman podszedł do Charliego. '''Jack: No dobrze, Norman, należysz do drużyny Charliego. Taylor, kogo ty wybierzesz? Taylor: 'Może... Xavier? '''Xavier: '''Taaak! ''Charlie przyglądał się Justine, Triss, Claytonowi, Chloe, Alanowi i Jessice. Nie miał zbyt wiele do wyboru. '''Charlie: Kto z was ma jakieś zdolności i potrafi coś zrobić? Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): W samolocie poznałam Jessice. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze nas nie wybrali i mam nadzieję, że będę w drużynie z Jessie. Charlie westchnął. Charlie: 'Jessica, wyglądasz na silną dziewczynę. '''Jessica: '''Ja? O, dziękuję. ''Podeszła trochę pijana. '''Taylor: Alan, ale jak będziesz nadal gadał jak najęty to odpadniesz jako pierwszy. Alan: Ty odpadniesz trzecia! Bo się trzecia do mnie odezwałaś! Jack: '''Charlie, masz do wyboru Triss, Chloe, Claytona i Justine. '''Charlie: J... Justine: O nieee!!! Dlaczego znowu mnie wyczytali jako ostatnią?! Ja nie chcę być ostatnia, nie chcę odpaść! Dlaczego zawsze muszę być ostatnia!? Znowu mnie wyczytaliście jako ostatnią, ja nieeee chcęęęę. Justine zaczęła płakać. Charlie: 'Albo jednak nie. ''Charlie spojrzał zniesmaczony na Justine. '''Jessica: '''Wybierz Chloe, proszęęę! '''Melissa: '''A ona w ogóle coś potrafi? '''Jessica: No jasne. Charlie: Chloe, chodź do nas. Chloe: 'Aaaaa! Tak, tak, tak!!! ''Chloe podbiegła i uściskała Jessice. '''Clayton: Czemu mnie nie wybraliście? :c Triss: A daj spokój! Mnie to pewnie nie wybrali bo myślą, że stara babka. Ja im dam starą babkę, przeż ja jeszcze młoda sztuka jestem. Ja wam powiem, że mi się to w głowie nie mieści! Justine: Nieeee!!! Nie chcę być ostatnia! Znowu ostatnia!!! Taylor zaskoczona spojrzała na Justine. Taylor: Nie chcemy mieć beks w drużynie. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Justine. Taylor: Clayton! Clayton: '''Taaaak! <3 '''Taylor: '''Wybrałam cię, bo nie miałam innego wyboru... '''Jack: Charlie, ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie. Triss czy może Justine? Justine: 'Aaaaa!!! Znowu ostatnia! Wy to robicie specjalnie!!! ''Zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej. '''Justine: Mam tego dosyć! To wszystko jest ustawione! Chcę odpaść! Rezygnuję! Justine (pokój zwierzeń): Postanowiłam, że zrezygnuję, bo ciągle mnie wyczytują ostatnią i ten program jest ustawiony! To wszystko jest ustawione! Chcą, żebym ciągle była ostatnia, ale ja im na to nie pozwolę!!! O nieee!!! Triss: '''Wybierzcie mnie, a będę wam gotowała! '''Charlie: '''Ech, niech stracę... Triss.... '''Justine: Nieeee, wiedziałam, że to jest ustawione! Ja wiedziałam! Ta gra jest porąbana!!! Chcę odejść!!! Jack: No dobrze. Justine, czy na pewno chcesz odejść? Justine: 'Tak, na pewno. '''Justine (pokój zwierzeń): Jednak nie chcę odejść. Przemyślałam to wszystko i wiem, że wytrwam i wygram te milion. Jestem silna, dlatego za nic w świecie nie zrezygnuję. ' 'Justine: ' Nie... Przemyślałam to wszystko i jednak nie chcę rezygnować. 'Jack: '''W takim razie należysz do drużyny Taylor. ''Taylor niekoniecznie ucieszyła się z tej wiadomości. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): No sorry, ale nie potrzebujemy niezdecydowanych beks w drużynie. Niech lepiej ma nadzieję, że wygramy dzisiejsze wyzwanie, bo inaczej ona albo Alan przegrają. Dlaczego? Oni doskonale wiedzą, że są na wylocie. Idiotycznie się zachowują, a w dodatku są dziwakami! Jack: 'Hmm, ciekawie. Drużyna Charliego liczy 3 chłopaków i 5 dziewczyn, natomiast drużyna Taylor 3 dziewczyny i 5 chłopaków. ''Jack nagle rzucił obu drużynom walizki z narzędziami. '''Jordan: A to co to? Jack: 'Narzędzia do budowania domu. Zobaczymy się za 2 dni. Osoba, która zrobi lepszy domek wygrywa, a przegrani będą musieli kogoś wyeliminować! '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): Zaniepokoiłam się trochę dzisiejszym zadaniem, bo ja się kompletnie nie znam na tego typu sprawach. Nie możemy zawalić, nie teraz, gdy mają mnie w drużynie! Będę taką przynoszącą im szczęście nic nierobiącą maskotką. <3 ' '''Justine (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę się wziąć w garść! Mogę się wykazać w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu i pokazać, że nie jestem taką beksą albo też nic nie robić i czekać na moją eliminację. Zdecydowanie wybieram opcję numer jeden. Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Postanowiliśmy zbudować nasz dom daleko od przeciwników, bo jeszcze mogliby nam coś rozwalić albo zgapić. Sama zaproponowałam im ten pomysł i myślę, że dzięki temu zyskałam trochę w oczach Taylor, która jest naszą kapitanką. ' Zmagania drużyny numer 1, dzień 1 ''Nastał wieczór. Drużyna znalazła miejsce niedaleko plaży i postanowiła tam wybudować swój domek. Panowała w miarę dobra atmosfera i zawodnicy się dogadywali. '''Charlie: Dobrze ci idzie, Melissa. Melissa: 'Dzięki, tobie też całkiem nieźle. ''Melissa spojrzała wściekła na siedzące i nic nierobiące Jessice i Chloe. Podbiegła do nich i zabrała alkohol. 'Melissa: '''A wy to co!? Nie będziemy odwalać wszystkiego za was! Do roboty! ''Jessica i Chloe niechętnie dołączyły do budowania domku. '''Chloe: '''To może my nazbieramy kwiaty? '''Sarah: Po co nam kwiaty? Chloe: '''Żeby upiększyć nasz dom! '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Jessica i Chloe robią wszystko, żeby tylko wymigać się od pracy! Niepodoba mi się to, mojej drużynie też... Jessica i Chloe pobiegły za poszukiwaniami kwiatów. Melissa: '''Nie wydaje wam się to trochę dziwne? Im się po prostu nie chce nic robić! '''Norman: '''Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Kwiaty wprowadzą romantyczny nastrój do naszego wnętrza, dzięki czemu wszyscy będziemy pogodniejsi. Czyż nie zgadzacie się ze mną? '''Sarah: '''W sumie... '''Charlie: '''Coś w tym jest. '''Melissa: Ogh, co za bzdury! Sean: Ziomki, uspokójcie się! Sarah: '''Wydaje mi się, że Melissa ma trochę racji. Jessica i Chloe od począku zachowywały się jakby przyjechały tu na wakacje. '''Sean: To może coś wam zarapuje? Melissa: Po co!? Zamknij się i weź się do roboty!!! Triss złapała się za serce. Triss: '''Nie mogę, nie mogę... '''Melissa: A ty co? Kolejna chce się wymigać od pracy!? Tak na pewno nie będzie! Melissa zaczęła ciągnąć Triss. Melissa: Wstawaj!!! Triss: '''Auć! Zostaw mnie ty gówniaro poparzona w zryty mózg! Ty larwo! Ty flądro! Zostaw mnie! Poomocyyyy!!! '''Charlie: Co jest? Sean (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa najbardziej rządzi się w naszej drużynie, a to nie ona, tylko Charlie jest kapitanem. Zaczęła szarpać się z Triss, gdy ta odstąpiła na chwilę od pracy, bo zabolało ją serce - wiadomo, starsza kobieta, a nie wydaje mi się, żeby Melissa robiła jakoś dużo więcej od Triss. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest niezłą laską! Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): Czy trochę przesadziłam? Nie, nie wydaje mi się! Trzeba jakoś zaciągnąć ich do roboty. Nie rozumiem po co taka stara prukwa jak Triss zgłosiła się do programu, ciągle ją coś boli, a jak słysze te jej mamcine gadki to szlag mnie trafia... Jessica, Chloe albo Triss - jeśli przegramy trzeba będzie którąś z nich wyeliminować, bo są najsłabsze. Triss: 'Nie mogę, chce mi się... wymiotować! ''Triss pobiegła do kibelka. '''Melissa (szeptem): '''Słuchajcie, chciałabym zaproponować wam sojusz. Ja, Charlie, Sarah, Sean i Norman - nasza piątka, co wy na to? Wykopiemy kolejno Triss, Jessice i Chloe. '''Sean: Dlaczego akurat je? Jessie i Chloe to niezłe laski! I można się z nimi zabawić! One są bombowe! Melissa: Bo robią najmniej dla drużyny... Właściwie to nic nie robią i jeśli je wywalimy to na niczym nie ucierpimy, będziemy tacy jak teraz. Melissa wyciągnęła rękę, Charlie położył swoją. Charlie: 'Jestem za! Melissa dobrze gada, pomyślcie. ''Sarah i Norman również położyli swoje ręce. '''Norman (pokój zwierzeń): Bałem się, że to przeciwko mnie będą tworzyć się sojusze, bo trochę izoluję się od drużyny, po prostu jestem kimś w rodzaju samotnika i jak widzę tłum ludzi to robi mi się nie dobrze. Na moje szczęście Melissa zaproponowała nam sojusz i chce wyeliminować Triss, Chloe i Jessice. W sumie nie jest to taki zły pomysł. Sarah: 'Sean? Przemyśl to! '''Melissa: '''Sean, z takim składem moglibyśmy dojść do złączenia i potem będziemy kolejno eliminować przeciwną drużynę. Ten sojusz to dla ciebie prawdziwa okazja! ''Sean położył dłoń, wszyscy się uścisnęli. '''Sean: Dobra, dobra, laska, od razu chciałem się zgodzić! Jestem za! Melissa: 'Ok, to teraz nie ma co gdybać. '''Charlie: '''Bierzemy się do roboty. '''Melissa: '''No właśnie, nie chcę przegrać pierwszego wyzwania. ''Wszyscy zaczęli tworzyć swój domek, a raczej coś co przypominało schronienie przed deszczem. Triss, Chloe i Jessica nadal nie wróciły. '' Toaleta ''Mała toaleta znajdowała się trochę dalej od miejsca zamieszkania drużyny numer 1. Triss myła ręce, nagle przyszły Jessica i Chloe. '''Jessica: '''Siema Triss! '''Chloe: Jak tam wam idzie w budowaniu domku? Triss: Powiem ci, że całkiem nieźle, ale Melissa... to jakiś tyran! Chloe: 'Ugh, ciągle nam każe pracować. Powinna zrozumieć, że kobiety czasami muszą wyjść na pazurki, chociaż ona chyba nigdy nie wyszła. ''Chloe i Jessica zaśmiały się jak ropuchy. '''Jessica: '''Dobre Chloe, dobre! Melissa... o tak, to straszny tyran! '''Triss: Nie uwierzycie, ale ona zaczęła mnie szarpać. Jak Boga kocham zaczęła mnie szarpać! Chloe: '''Za co? Przecież pracowałaś! '''Triss: '''Bo poczułam ukłucie takie wiecie no takie... '''Jessica: Poszłaś się masturbować? Chloe szturchnęła łokciem Jessice. Chloe: '''Jessie! '''Jessica: '''No sorry... '''Chloe: Tak, Melissa za bardzo się rządzi i wydaje mi się, że chce nas wywalić. W ogóle to widzieliście jej niemodny golf? To jakaś tandeta! Triss: 'Ja ci powiem skarbie, że mam tego koczkodana po dziurki w nosie głęboko! Chciałabym ją kopnąć w ten brzuch ciężarny. '''Chloe: '''Melissa jest w ciąży? :O '''Triss: '''No co ty! Ogłupiałaś!? Skąd ten pomysł? '''Chloe: '''Z twojej wypowiedzi... Dobra, nieważne. ''Chloe usiadła i zaczęła malować paznokcie. '''Chloe: Musimy pozbyć się tego plastika Melissy. Niech w programie zostaną tylko naturalne dziewczyny, a nie takie tapeciary! Jessica: 'Masz rację! '''Triss: '''Czyli proponujecie mi pozbycie się Melissy? '''Chloe: '''To się nazywa sojusz. Wchodzisz w to? '''Triss: '''Niech będzie. Dajmy popalić tej małokrwistej zołzie! '''Chloe (pokój zwierzeń): To zadanie zdecydowanie nie było dla mnie, dlatego mało się napracowałam, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę odpaść. Musi odpaść ta wieśniaczka, terrorystka! Założyłam sojusz z Jessie i Triss. ' Było już bardzo późno, więc dziewczyny postanowiły wrócić do pozostałych. Zmagania drużyny numer 2, dzień 1 Drużyna próbowała pracować, ale panował chaos i wszyscy się kłócili. '''Jordan: '''To jest robota dla faceta! '''Taylor: Coś ty powiedział!? Taylor i Jordan warknęli na siebie. Cindy ich rozdzieliła. Cindy: Halo, spokojnie! Tak na pewno nie wygramy! Zróbmy takie schronienie, że przeciwniką szczena odpadnie! Taylor: '''I to mi się podoba! '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Taylor ma trudny charakter, to prawda. Mamy też zupełnie inne zainteresowania, ale jakoś się dogadujemy i jest git. Narazie największy problem stanowi konflikt Taylor i Jordana. Natomiast Justine za bardzo panikuje. Justine: '''O nie, nie zdążmy! Róbcie to, szybko!!! '''Malcolm: Spokojnie, zdążymy, bo został nam jeszcze jeden dzień. Alan: Jak nie zdążymy to pożałujecie! Justine: 'Aaaaa, Alan, postaw tą ławkę tam! Nie, nie tam! Tam! O nieeee! ''Justine zaczęła panikować. '''Alan: Uuu, Justine, odpadasz jako czwarta! Justine: Co!? Znowu odpadam!? Mam już dość odpadania, ciągle jestem ostatnia, mam tego dość! Rezygnuję z programu! Taylor: Nie waż się! Nie teraz! Justine gdzieś wybiegła. Cindy: Justine! Zaczekaj! Malcolm: 'Zostawcie ją, na pewno zaraz wróci tak jak to było dzisiaj po południu. '''Cindy: '''Mam nadzieję... ''Xavier podszedł do Cindy. '''Xavier: Pomóc ci w czymś, piękna? Cindy: Nie, dziękuję, radzę sobie całkiem nieźle. ;) Xavier uśmiechnął się do Cindy, a ona to odwzajemniła. Xavier (pokój zwierzeń): Myślę, że ja i Cindy wprowadzamy trochę pozytywnej energii do drużyny. No i jeszcze Clayton, ale Clayton to... Clayton. ' '''Clayton: '''No i ja do niej, że nie może, a ona sobie wzięła! ''Clayton rozglądnął się. 'Clayton: '''Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie!? :c ''Justine wróciła. '''Taylor: '''Czy mi się wydaje czy miałaś zrezygnować? '''Justine: Słucham? Ja miałam zrezygnować? Chyba coś ci się przesłyszało! Taylor: Nie takim tonem! Jordan: Ja****dole zdecyduj się w końcu ku**a bo nie wytrzymam tutaj! Justine: 'To moje życie, będę robiła co chcę. '''Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Justine to jakaś porażka... Zastanawiam się czy w razie przegranej wywalić Jordana czy może ją. No i jeszcze ten tekst "To moje życie, będę robiła co chcę" - bez komentarza... ' '''Clayton: '''Może dodamy tu trochę brokatuu? <3 '''Jordan: '''Po ch*j? '''Clayton: Będzie ładniej wyglądało! Gdzie będziemy dzisiaj spali? Taylor: '''Tutaj, a gdzie mamy spać!? '''Clayton: Taylor, przypominasz mi trochę moją idolkę. <3 Taylor mrugnęła oczami i przybrała uwodzicielską pozę. Taylor: A jak ma na imię twoja idolka? Clayton: Miley Cyrus. <3 Masz podobne pośladki! Taylor: o_o Xavier: Panie i panowie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja kładę się spać. Jest już strasznie późno, musimy zostawić siły na jutro. Taylor: '''Spać!? Ani mi się śni! Będę pracowała do rana. '''Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to co Taylor powiedziała było rozsądne - jeśli będzie pracowała do rana to później już nic nie zrobi, a po ciemku może coś zepsuć. Wolałem jej tego nie mówić... Bo się jej boję! :( Justine: 'Niech robi, niech robi! ''Wyrwała się Justine i stukała wszystkich krzycząc "niech robi, niech robi, my będziemy mieli mniej do roboty!", a potem zaczęła panikować, że nie zdążą. '''Clayton: Dobraaanoc. <3 Xavier: Dobranoc Clayton. Cindy: Dobranoc wam! Clayton, Xavier, Cindy i Justine położyli się i zasnęli. Taylor: 'Malcolm i Alan, wy mnie chyba nie zostawicie, prawda? ''Niestety Malcolm i Alan też już spali. 'Taylor: '''No trudno, dokończę to sama. ''Westchnęła i wzięła się do pracy. '''Jordan: Ja ci pomogę. Taylor: '''Spływaj! '''Jordan: Będzie szybciej. Chcesz przegrać? Taylor: No ok, niech będzie. Zmagania drużyny numer 1, dzień 2 Nastał poranek, około 5 godzina. Triss, Chloe i Jessica były już obok drużyny i spały (Triss strasznie chrapała). Sarah wstała i przeciągnęła się. Ujrzała Melisse, która miała niecny uśmieszek. Sarah: '''Melissa, co ty kombinujesz? Chyba nie chcesz zatkać buzi Triss albo wrzucić jej do wody? '''Melissa: Nie, nie o to chodzi, chociaż przydałoby się. Ona strasznie chrapie, nie dała mi zasnąć! Sarah: '''To dlaczego masz taki wyraz twarzy? Czy ty chcesz unicestwić świat!? '''Melissa: '''Przestań, chcę wygrać... i tyle. '''Sarah: Hę? Melissa: Tamta drużyna na pewno jeszcze śpi, więc chcę im rozwalić dom, wylać tam wodę i jeszcze się zobaczy. Sarah: '''To bardzo ryzykowne, a jak tam są kamery? '''Melissa: Będę ostrożna. Idziesz ze mną? Sarah: Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy... Wymamrotała Sarah i poszła za Melissą. Zmagania drużyny numer 2, dzień 2 Melissa wkradła się na teren przeciwnej drużyny, a Sarah czatowała. Jordan i Taylor spali obok domku, musieli zasnąć podczas przerwy przy pracy. Sarah na palcach podeszła do domku. Wzięła parę desek i narzędzia, rzuciła je do Sarah, a ta złapała. Sarah (szeptem): Szybko, to jest ciężkie. Melissa wzięła kolejne deski i rzuciła do Sarah. Następnie zabrała poduszki, materace, które przywiozła ze sobą Cindy oraz miskę z jedzeniem. Melissa szybko podbiegła do Sarah. Sarah puściła skrzynkę z narzędziami. Sarah: 'Auć! Ciężkie... '''Melissa: '''Podnieś to, szybko. ''Melissa uciekła z jedzeniem, materacami i poduszkami zostawiając Sarah samą. '''Sarah: Melissa! Gdzie jesteś!? Jordan się obudził. Jordan: Co to było!? Taylor również się obudziła. Taylor: Daj mi spać idioto! Jordan: Chyba mamy na swoim terenie wroga. Taylor: Co!? Ej, gdzie poduszka, materac, jedzenie, deski!? Jordan: 'O nie! Ukradli!!! Pożałują! ''Cindy wstała. 'Cindy: '''Cooo? Moje materace! Tak nie można! Zaraz, zaraz, nie ma walizki. T_T '''Taylor: '''O nie, tego już za wiele, to na pewno ich sprawka, idziemy do nich! '''Jordan: '''Jestem za! ''Wszyscy się obudzili. '''Clayton: '''Jennifer Lopez, czy to ty? '''Taylor: '''Serio!? Ja nie mam takiego wielkiego tyłka jak Jennifer Lopez! Zabrali nam rzeczy, ukradli wszystko! '''Xavier: Kto!? Sarah próbowała unieść ciężar, ale ciągle się potykała. Taylor i Jordan zaczęli ją gonić. Jordan: Widzę kogoś! Jordan i Taylor zaatakowali Sarah. Sarah: Aaaaa!!! Taylor: Ha! Mamy cię! Ty jesteś...? Jordan: To Sarah z przeciwnej drużyny. Taylor wzięła ją za fraki. Taylor: Idziemy do Jacka! Sarah: 'Ale to nie tak... '''Taylor: '''Jak nie tak!? Oddawajcie wszystko co zrobiliście albo inaczej porozmawiamy. ''Zrezygnowana i zwiedziona Sarah oddała drużynie narzędzia i deski. '''Taylor: Jeszcze poduszki, jedzenie i materace... Sarah: Ale ja tego nie ukradłam. Taylor: Zabawne, oddawaj poduszki! Jordan: Lepiej oddaj, radzę ci!!! Sarah: '''Tylko że ja ich nie mam, naprawdę... '''Taylor: '''Skoro ich nie masz to kto je ma!? '''Sarah: '''Nie wiem... '''Sarah (pokój zwierzeń): Ale wtopa! No to się wkopałam! Chciałam pomóc Melissie, a ona uciekła i teraz to ja wyjdę na oszustkę. Ech, w sumie to też moja wina, że ja głupia się na to zgodziłam! Studio Do studia wparowała wściekła drużyna Taylor wraz z Sarah. Jack: 'Ej, ej, nie możecie tu wchodzić! Co jest? ''Lamborghini (kobieta podobna do Chefa, równie seksowna) szybko zaczęła się ubierać, bo była w samej koronkowej bieliźnie. '''Clayton: '''Uuu, Chris, fajna ta twoja dziewczyna! '''Jack: '''To nie jest moja dziewczyna? '''Clayton: '''Jestem Clayton, jak się nazywasz? '''Lamborghini McGrath: '''Lamborghini i jestem kucharką w stołówce do której będziecie mieli dostęp za parę dni. A ty słodziaku? <3 '''Clayton: Clayton! <3 Lamborghini: '''Jak? '''Clayton: Clayton!!! Lamborghini: Nie musisz tak krzyczeć, wystarczyło raz powiedzieć! Co za ludzie... Westchnęła i zażenowana wybiegła ze studia. Taylor: 'A więc doszło do pewnego oszustwa... Wezwij przeciwną drużynę! ''Jack: ''Po co? '''Jordan: '''Wezwij albo będzie nieciekawie! ''Jordan wziął Jacka za fraki. '''Jack: '''Dobra, już, już. '''Jack (przez magnetofon): Drużyna numer 1, wszyscy mają zebrać się w moim studiu, natychmiast!!! Minęło trochę czasu aż wszyscy się zjawili. Melissa widząc Sarah i innych już wiedziała o co chodzi. Melissa (pokój zwierzeń): No cóż, chciałam pozbyć się Triss, ale ta fajtłapa Sarah wszystko spieprzyła! Jak ona mogła dać się złapać!? Będzie 4:3, więc mój sojusz i tak będzie miał przewagę, sorki Sarah... Melissa zmarszczyła brwi i złośliwie się uśmiechnęła. Melissa: 'O co chodzi? '''Cindy: '''Ukradliście nam wszystko! ''Melissa udała zaskoczenie. '''Melissa: '''Co? Jak to ukradliśmy!? '''Norman: '''Nic wam nie ukradliśmy... '''Malcolm: Wasza koleżanka. Sean: Laska, to prawda!? Sarah: '''No nie do końca... Chciałam po prostu pomóc Melissie! '''Wszyscy: Melissa! :O Melissa: '''Słucham!? To są jakieś brednie! Oszukała i teraz chce wszystko zgonić na mnie, tak na pewno nie będzie. '''Sarah: Ale... Melissa... Alan: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Melissa to zrobiła. Widziałaś jaka była zaskoczona!? No to nie udawaj kradziejko cudzych rzeczy! '''Sarah: '''Ech... '''Jack: '''O co chodzi!? '''Taylor: Ta paniusia ukradła nam rzeczy i teraz nie mamy jak wybudować domy, skończyliśmy tylko połowę, nie mamy nawet poduszek. Jack: '''No cóż, nie mój problem. '''Cała drużyna 2: Co!? :O Jack: To co słyszałaś. Bez przyrządów nie ukończycie domku, więc... drużyna 1 wygrywa, i to w dodatku dzięki oszustwie Sarah! Melissa: '''Co!? Zaraz!!! To nie Sarah tylko ja! '''Sarah: Haha! Charlie: Daj spokój, Melissa. Charlie (pokój zwierzeń): Melissa najpierw wypierała się, że to nie ona skradła rzeczy i myślę, że to prawda, bo wygląda mi na miłą osobę, ale muszę przyznać, że ten pomysł Sarah był niezły, dzięki niej wygraliśmy! Brawo Sarah! Melissa: 'Ale... Ale... To serio był mój pomysł! Wygraliście dzięki mnie, a nie dzięki Sarah... '''Norman: '''Jasne, jasne... ''Drużyna numer 2 westchnęła. 'Jack: '''Widzimy się na 1 ceremonii, będziecie musieli wyeliminować jedną osobę i macie trochę czasu na zastanowienie się kogo się pozbędziecie, widzimy się wieczorem, ale najpierw wybierzcie dla siebie nazwy. ''Drużyna numer 2 jeszcze bardziej westchnęła. '''Charlie: Błyskawiczne Meduzy! Taylor: 'Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice! '''Jack: '''Dobrze, a więc widzimy się wieczorem na ceremonii Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice, wy Błyskawiczne Meduzy możecie wrócić do swoich domów. Przed ceremonią, Nieuchwytne Kałamarnice ''Drużyna była strasznie poddenerwowana - musieli kogoś wywalić, a w dodatku padało. Nie mieli schronienia, bo zostali okradzeni. '''Jordan: '''To wszystko przez tą Sarah, zemsta będzie słodka! '''Taylor: Planujesz zemstę? Na pewno ci pomogę! Cindy: 'O tak, słodka zemsta smakuje najlepiej. ''Cała trójka zaśmiała się złowieszczo. '''Alan: No to teraz musimy kogoś wywalić. Kogo? Taylor (pokój zwierzeń): Alan ma chociaż trochę pojęcia o strategii!? Nie oglądał żadnych programów tego typu? Błagam was, on chciał z nami wszystkimi ustalić kogo wyeliminujemy! Alan: '''Macie jakieś propozycje? '''Cindy: '''Nie obraź się Alan, ale ten pomysł nie wydaje mi się dobry... '''Alan: W porządku, czyli wyleci Cindy. Cindy: '''Co!? '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Alan chyba coś ćpał jeśli myśli, że wszyscy będą głosować na mnie tylko dlatego, że on tak chce. I dlaczego ja!? Powinniśmy wyrzucić zbędnego balasta dla drużyny, a nie silnego gracza. Justine: '''Mi tam to obojętne, ten program i tak jest cały ustawiony! '''Clayton: '''Taylor ma suuuuper pośladki. <3 '''Taylor: Zamknij ryj! Xavier: Nie denerwuj się, piękna. Taylor: '''Nie mów tak do mnie. '''Justine: Spokój! Spokój! Nie kłóćcie się! Justine zaczęła panikować i biegać jak oszalała. Xavier: Co jej się stało? Malcolm (pokój zwierzeń): Justine cały czas panikowała, nawet podzczas wyzwania nie pozwoliła nam pracować, ciągle krzyczała "źle, to jest źle!" i biegała w kółko, czasami nawet płakała. Wszystkich to denerwowało, ale woleliśmy się nieodzywać. Powinna wiedzieć, że przez swoje zachowanie jest dzisiaj zagrożona. Alan: '''Hejka Justine, chcesz sojusz ze mną? '''Justine: Ojej, tak przy wszystkich? Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z Alana, że proponuje sojusz, gdy oni słyszą. Justine: Mam tego dość! Ciągle się naśmiewacie! Zdecydowałam już, podjęłam decyzję i odchodzę z programu. Zdecydował o tym ten moment, gdy ukradli nam poduszki. To nie jest gra dla mnie. Jordan: 'Na co czekasz!? ''Justine gdzieś pobiegła, a Alan za nią. Taylor i Jordan poszli gdzieś szukać jedzenia. Clayton poszedł do toalety. 'Xavier: '''Cindy, co powiesz na sojusz? '''Cindy: '''Sojusz? Muszę się nad tym zastanowić... '''Cindy (pokój zwierzeń): Chciałam grać fair, ale wiem, że w tej grze jest to niemożliwe i jeśli nie wstąpie do sojuszu to wylecę przy najbliższej okazji. Na szcęście dzisiaj mogę się czuć bezpieczna. Wszyscy gadają o eliminacji Alana i Justine. ' Nastał wieczór, drużyna poszła na ceremonię. Ceremonia eliminacji Wszyscy siadli na pieńki, Jack stał przed nimi z tacą z 7 piankami. 'Jack: '''Witajcie na 1 ceremoni eliminacji! Wyeliminujecie dzisiaj jednego gracza, który już nigdy tu nie wróci. Przegrana osoba musi udać się do tego oto Samolotu Wygnania i odlecieć stąd już na zawsze. Symbolem przetrwana będą pianki. Zanim zaczniemy to jeszcze dwie niespodzianki... ''Jack ściągnął kurtynę, a tam na luksusowych, neonowozielonych, mięciutkich fotelach siedziała wygrana drużyna zajadając się różnymi smakołykami. '''Jordan: '''Co to ma być!? '''Taylor: '''Ty sobie robisz z nas jaja!?!?!? To nie jest zabawne! '''Jack: Na ceremoniach eliminacji wygrana drużyna będzie was obserwowała zajadając się smakołykami, dzięki czemu będą zorientowani kto odpadł. Jest jeszcze jedna wiadomość, tym razem dobra... Clayton: Taylor to tak naprawdę Beyonce w przebraniu? Taylor: 'WTF? '''Jack: '''Zanim przejdziemy do dobrej wiadomości, Justine, czy to prawda, że chcesz zrezygnować? '''Justine: '''Co? Nie! To bzdura! Będę walczyć do końca, bardzo zależy mi na tej grze! ''Na fotelach Melissa i Sarah przyglądały się sobie ze złością. '''Melissa: Świetnie, dzięki mnie drużyna wygrała, ale nie, bo przecież wszystko to Sarah zasługa... Norman: Nie teraz Melissa, uspokój się. Jack: 'Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że jutro rano widzimy się na stołówce i tam Lamborghini poczęstuje was swoimi specjałami. Przejdźmy do głosowania. '(Jordan: Nie potrzebujemy cię w drużynie. Nara!) (Taylor: Jesteś najsłabszym zawodnikiem.) (Malcolm: Twoje zachowanie pozostawia wiele do życzenia) (Alan: Moja strategia polega na tym, że zagłosuje na kompletnie inną osobę niż tą, której można się spodziewać! Buahahahah!) (Cindy: Wybacz, ale mogł_ś się zamknąć, wtedy byłoby ok i nie oddałabym na ciebie głosu) (Justine: Głosuję na... Ej zaraz, jak to trzeba głosować? To napisać na ten długopis, nie? Dobra, weźcie to dziadostwo! Głosuję na...) (Clayton: Sorki Anal, ale głosuję na ciebie, nara frajerze! Buahahahahah!) (Xavier: Chciałaś odpaść, więc ci w tym pomogę. Byłaś za bardzo niezdecydwana. Justine) Jack: '''Głosy już są podliczone. Bezpieczni na pewno są Xavier i Malcolm. Łapcie pianki! '''Xavier: '''Taak! '''Jack: '''Cindy, chciałabyś piankę? '''Cindy: Jasne! Jack rzucił Cindy piankę, a następnie Claytonowi. Jack: 'Zostali Alan, Justine, Jordan i Taylor. Ktoś z was pożegna się dzisiaj z programem... '''Taylor: '''To są żarty, tak? Kto na mnie głosował!? Ja się tak poświęciłam dla drużyny... Lepiej już szykujcie swój testament. '''Jack: '''Jordan... bezpieczny... '''Jack: '''Zagrożona trójka. ''Taylor zaczęła buczeć za wściekłości. '''Jack: ... ... .. . . Taylor! Odpadasz! Taylor: Co!? Chyba sobie żartujesz!!! Jack: Nie, wyjście jest tam. Taylor już próbowała się rzucić na uczestników, a Jack popłakał się ze śmiechu i rzucił jej piankę. Jack: '''Jesteś bezpieczna, ale chciałem zobaczyć cię w akcji! Alan czy Justine? Justine czy Alan? Ostatnia pianka jest dla... ... ... .. . . .. ... ... .. . Alana! Nara Justine, Samolot Wygnania czeka! '''Justine: '''Cooo? Phi! I tak nie zależało mi na tym programie! To jest jakieś badziewie i wszystko jest ustawione! Tak naprawdę wszyscy na mnie zagłosowali bo ich o to poprosiłam! '''Clayton: '''Nie prosiłaś nas. :x Justine: Cicho siedź! Jack: Spadaj albo wezmę ochronę. '''Justine: Ech... Justine weszła do Samolotu Wygnania i odleciała. 'Jack: '''W ten sposób zostało 15 zawodników. Chcecie zobaczyć co wydarzy się dalej? Koniecznie oglądajcie Zgubną Podróż: Saskatchewan! Będzie się działo! ''/napisy końcowe/ Której drużynie kibicujesz? Meduzom Kałamarnicom Kto jest twoim faworytem? Alan Triss Chloe Jessica Melissa Sean Malcolm Cindy Sarah Xavier Jordan Taylor Charlie Norman Clayton Kto nie jest twoim faworytem (kogo lubisz najmniej)? Alan Triss Cloe Jessica Melissa Sean Malcolm Cindy Sarah Xavier Jordan Taylor Charlie Norman Clayton Czy odcinek ci się podobał? tak nie może być Czy eliminacja była słuszna? tak nie